The present invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor dice housed in low profile packages.
There is a continuing demand for electronic systems with a higher functionality and smaller physical size. For example, successive generations of personal computers are specified to utilize motherboards of a decreasing while incorporating more features and operating at lower voltages but a higher power consumption. The power requirements often are met by using multiple local voltage regulators located at several locations on each motherboard.
The multiple voltage regulators typically are implemented as switching regulators that include an integrated control circuit and, to accommodate the high current levels, multiple parallel-connected discrete power switching transistors. A problem with this arrangement is that with each generation the multiple power switching transistors occupy larger portions of smaller motherboards, which reduces the area available for implementing other functions.
Some previous power transistors connect their semiconductor dice to package leads using wirebonds, but do not mount the dice on die attach flags. These devices have poor yields, and a resulting high cost, because the die is not adequately secured in position during the wirebond process.
Hence, there is a need for a packaged semiconductor device that has a small physical size and high efficiency to alleviate the above mentioned problems.